


The Wards of Divinity

by the14thmusician



Category: D.Gray-man, dgm - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, DnD AU, Fighting, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Possession, aasimar!allen, also allen has a dad, cleric lenalee, half-angel allen, kanda should be his own tag, not mana, sorry - Freeform, the whole gang kicks ass in this, this is highkey based on a dnd game im playing, wizard lavi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the14thmusician/pseuds/the14thmusician
Summary: “I’m sorry, but you haven’t exactly introduced yourself.” Allen glared daggers at the wizard who was grinning at him.“If I must,” He seethed. “My name is Allen,” He turned to the others.“The reward?”“Straight to the point, I like it.” He ignored Lavi.“Well, the total reward was set for three hundred thousand gold pieces,” Kanda muttered, eyeing both Allen and Lavi strangely. “If we were splitting it we’d all get quite a bit of gold.”“Right,” Allen nodded. “Do we have a deal?”He only needs to survive and serve.Survive and serve.





	1. rencontrer

He wasn’t much of a drinker if he were completely honest.

Most of it tasted like garbage and he couldn’t even benefit from getting drunk due to his incredibly high tolerance, due mostly to genetics. He’d normally drink some wine, off in a corner of a tavern where he wouldn’t be noticed by anyone besides the servers. 

But sometimes the tavern was full and while, yes, he was still drinking wine in a corner; it was a bit riskier.

He observed men merrily drinking, sometimes shouting, sometimes grabbing others in ways they are against. The women would be seldom seen there, and when they were they’d usually not call much attention to themselves. He’d pickpocket nearly everyone, depending on how he felt that day and how they’d act at the tavern. Thankfully for him, most people were assholes when drunk.

The goblet set in front of him was nicer than he’d expected for the small town. Made of silver with swirling lines of what seemed to be diamond, it glistened in the dim light. He didn’t think much of it though. Dwarves were always, always, looking for ways to show off the hard mined gems they collected.

“Thank you,” He smiled at the service girl. A sweet looking dwarf with a nasty scar running down her otherwise smooth cheek.

“No problem, call me if you need anything. My name’s Maddie.” She gave a slight head bow as she walked away.

The wine wasn’t the best quality, but Allen didn’t really mind. Tasted a bit grainy, and slightly dry for alcohol, but it was still rich nonetheless.

There was a larger crowd than what most taverns he’d been used to. Most creatures and beings there with friends or co-workers having just gotten out of their businesses. A group of especially rambunctious goliaths entered, ordering rounds and making a fuss. 

Part of the royal guard, he noted. He quietly shuffled back a bit more, pulling the hood on his head lower.

It wouldn’t do to have them seeing him.

Especially not with all the wanted posters all over the town.

Allen ignored them, looking at the new gloves he’d managed to get for himself instead. They were a fine leather that the Tyrant king Bradley himself had been expecting. 

Too bad Allen had been contracted to steal them.

He kept the hood over his head, crossing his legs. He’d be able to reach a dagger if need be. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten into a skirmish at a tavern, probably not the last either.

Considering the fact that Allen was wanted for at least fifteen thousand gold pieces, well; he didn’t expect to leave unscathed from the tavern full of guards.

The only people not creating mayhem were a young girl with green tinted hair sitting across from a samurai. A goliath sat on the other side of the bar with what looked to be a human but they were surprisingly quiet, there was also a drunk asleep at the bar.

Allen did well to keep himself mostly hidden. This was Bradley’s territory, and people were after the ‘ghost’ thief for the reward in bringing his head to the king. Though no one could prove Allen did it, as the posters were only a slight descriptor of a pale rogue with white hair, there were mages and seers that could, and Bradley probably already has them working to find Allen.

“Another round!” A yellow-skinned elf in chainmail armor yelled at his companions, who all roared in delight.

“For King Bradley!” They cheered, raising cups and mugs into the air.

Allen would’ve gagged if he didn’t value his life.

Another hooded person walked into the tavern, stopped and beheld the madness in front of him with a soft shake of his head. Allen could slightly see red hair, bright against freckles pale cheeks.

The man lifted his head and Allen could make out his eyes, a bright jade.

_Beautiful._ Allen thought.

The aasimar ducked his head as the man’s eyes went his way, lifting the goblet with his left hand. The other was covered in bandages after being exposed to serpent poison toxic enough to kill a town. He kept that hand mostly hidden until it healed, no need for any more identifying marks. The wings were enough.

He kept them tucked close to his back though, uncomfortable as it was. But apparently, it wasn’t enough to keep them out of sight as the hooded man made his way over.

He took a seat across from Allen, gloved hands interlaced.

“What’s an aasimar doing in King Bradley’s town?” He asked voice light and dwindling on the line of breathy, a smirk on what little of his face Allen could see.

Allen forced himself to chuckle, the hand in his lap reaching to the handle of the dagger.

“I think you’re mistaken,” He replied cheerfully and dropped his head. “I’m an apprentice Druid.” That was always his cover, it always worked.

Druid’s were known to morph into other creatures, and a young enough druid was commonly caught stuck between forms.

Until, today, it didn’t.

“A stealing and lying holy creature? For shame, _Angel_.” Allen felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at the nickname, something in the hooded man’s voice said that he knew exactly what he needed to know.

Allen stood, ready to leave, only to be grabbed by the red-headed man.

“Easy, I won’t hurt you. In fact, I need your help.” He spoke earnestly but Allen had been a rogue for far too long to trust him.

“Sorry, I don’t deal with people who know more about me than I do them.” He shot back bitterly and ripped away from the man’s grip. Something behind them crashed and shouting erupted as two guards tried grabbing on to the human sitting with the green-skinned goliath.

Allen saw his chance and took it, casting a smoke spell that would’ve had his mentor cackling with delight.

The chaos that ensued probably would’ve made Bradley happy but Allen regretted it remembering the small dwarf server who’d probably have to clean up.

_What was her name again?_

“How dare you insult King Bradley!” A barbaric looking red goliath screamed, grabbing on to the samurai who cut him down before Allen could even make it past the table.

_Impressive_. The rogue thought.

Allen ran, his steps not making a sound.

_Maddie_. 

One of the fighters saw him making a run for it though and Allen cursed himself for not expending more energy in the spell. A large arm looped around his torso and flung him back into the center of three goliaths, maces ready. The smoke was starting to dissipate. They sneered at him, noticing his wings.

“We got a little birdie here?” One laughed, bringing down the mace hard, causing the wood to splinter next to here he’d managed to move his wing.

“That’s the thief that stole from the King!” The elf cried out, and the rest of the tavern's patrons looked at him hungrily.

"I can explain?” The rogue tried but was knocked back onto the floor, wings folding uncomfortably beneath him.

Things were quiet for a second before a mercenary at the bar dropped his beer, grabbing his club instead.

“Ten thousand gold pieces for his head!” The goliaths roared once again, surrounding Allen.

_Oh great_ , The halfling thought. _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one_?

Three goliaths reared back, and Allen rolled out of the way, hissing at the pain in his hand. A hole formed, wood flying everywhere. 

“Oh, please. Stop this!” Maddie cried to no avail. Strange, dwarves were a hardy and strong bunch.

Allen crouched and grabbed the dagger strapped to his right boot, and a throwing knife from the strap on his thighs. (You can never be too prepared.). 

“I’m warning you, you won’t like it when you lose to me.” They all laughed until Allen hit one of the goliaths in the eye with his knife. He thudded to the ground, blood welling beneath the knives insertion.

“Like I said,” He repeated, firmer this time. He stood tall and smiled sweetly at them. “If you’d like to continue this, find me elsewhere.” He dropped a smoke bomb from the pack on his side and ran, making sure that they thought he was running somewhere else. The aasimar hid underneath the bar, giving Maddie a quick apology before she shoved him underneath the wood.

The barbarians and mercenaries cried in indignation and all filed out of the tavern and Allen could feel the ground shake slightly as they shoved each other through the doors.

“And stay out!” Maddie called shakily. Allen took a breath and started to make his way out but Maddie stepped in front of him, blocking his exit.

“What are you all still doing here?” She asked sweetly, and Allen wished he could thank her right there.

He took a deep breath, not at all uncomfortable curled underneath the short bar. He set the dagger back onto his boot and lifted his hood once more, trying to focus on what the customers still there were saying.

“We don’t want to hurt him,” A girl spoke, and Allen could faintly hear someone hum in agreement.

“That king’s a tyrant bastard,” Allen held his breath as he heard the familiar voice. The redheaded man was still there. “Plus, the halfling is gonna get himself killed,” Allen scowled as he chuckled. “He’s a talented rogue, I’ll give him that. But he’s nothing against a sage.” 

“Fuck,” Allen whispered. 

A sage. Legendary for their knowledge and arsenal of spells that they needed mostly no preparation for, the sages were critical parts of any king’s council. 

“Come out, Angel.” Allen weighed his options before ultimately deciding to come out quietly. He glared at the hooded man, now standing in the center of the tavern, mending the damages to the wood.

The only others still in the tavern were the girl and the samurai along with the goliath and his human friend. They all stared at him with different looks. The girl looked empathetic as he stood there, and she frowned. Grabbing a curled staff she stood and walked over to him ignoring the samurai’s protests.

“Lenalee, get back here.” He whispered, standing on his feet as well. She ignored him, short hair curling slightly around her face.

“I’m not sure if you noticed,” She muttered as she neared him. “But you’re injured.” She glanced at his cheek and then at his hand. “Do you mind if I heal you?”

“Oh,” Allen muttered slightly taken aback. “It’s no trouble, honestly. This isn’t that bad.” She frowned but didn’t push him, stepping back once more. He was polite but his eyes gave the clear message. _No magic_.

The redhead walked forwards and Allen was quick to glare at him, stare cold enough that if he were a sorcerer or a warlock the man might’ve frozen on the spot. Might’ve. He was a sage, apparently. If that were true, Allen was better off doing what he wanted. 

“Well, I’m here cause I heard that there were two groups of mercenaries looking to team up to take down king Bradley. Not only that,” He leaned against the bar, smirking at Allen. “The thief who stole from right underneath his nose was spotted as well.”

“Who are you!” The goliath roared, his companion grabbing on to his arm trying to keep him back.

“Dron! Stop, we’ll get caught.” 

“It seems you know more about us than we do you,” The samurai spoke softly, a hand on the handle of his katana. 

The atmosphere was getting tense again. Allen would’ve agreed but he took a look at Maddie and bit back the insult forming on his lips.

“Enough!” Allen ordered, more for Maddie’s sake than his own. The dwarf looked ready to cry as the four others sized themselves up and she’d been too kind for Allen to allow any more torment for her in any way. His eyes glowed as he felt his fathers favor grace him.

Being an agent of the god of justice, Tyr, he valued justice above all else. Though Allen had only met him twice since he’d been born, he wanted to make him proud. He knew he’d been born with a purpose. What that purpose was, he didn’t know. But as long as he served Tyr as best he could, he’d make his father proud. 

The others deflated, surprised at the aasimar’s outburst. Allen waved them all over, smiling at Maddie as he passed her a bag of gold pieces.

“I have a proposition for you all,” He eyed them over, glaring especially at the wizard. “What say you all if we teamed up?” They didn’t give any reaction and Allen rolled his eyes.

“We all meet up with whoever it is supplying you information, whoever is offering the reward. We split it and the job is that much easier with six people instead of just two or however many you have for this. You’ll be backed by an aasimar who can sneak into the king’s chambers, and any of my connections are at your disposal. Though I may not trust you all, we could easily take down King Bradley and free these people from his reign.”

Silence, then the goliath cheered, a smile on his face.

“I like you.” He exclaimed, lifting a goblet full of beer. “I say yes.”

“Well, if Dron says yes,” The human muttered, light brown hair in an incredibly long braid. “My name is Jace Burron. A pleasure to make your acquaintances.” The other two sighed before nodding to each other.

“My name is Lenalee Lee, and this is Kanda Yuu. We were the ones told about the plan to end him. It’s quite the hefty reward and we can split it evenly among all of it.”

“Lavi,” The hooded man finally revealed. “I don’t really have a last name.” He smiled, taking off his hood. He really shouldn’t have done that, because Allen really wished he trusted him with that face.

“How much is the reward?” Allen kept his voice level and looked anywhere but at Lavi.

“I’m sorry, but you haven’t exactly introduced yourself.” Allen glared daggers at the wizard who was grinning at him.

“If I must,” He seethed. “My name is Allen,” He turned to the others.

“The reward?” 

“Straight to the point," The sage laughed. "I like it.” He ignored Lavi.

“Well, the total reward was set for three hundred thousand gold pieces,” Kanda muttered, eyeing both Allen and Lavi strangely. “If we were splitting it we’d all get quite a bit of gold.”

“Right,” Allen nodded. “Do we have a deal?”

One by one they nodded and gave their piece.

Allen smiled, though something nagged at the back of his mind. 

It was Tyr’s voice.

**_The sage_** , it whispered. **_The sage is not to be trusted_**.

Allen frowned, looking at the easy smile the redhead gave the others as they discussed lodging and plans. There's no way such a man could be evil?

He gave a silent prayer and hoped Helm would hear him. 

Just keep him safe. 

He needed to stay alive; at least, until the trials.


	2. échec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventurers get to know each other and a failed attempt at assassinating the King nearly costs Allen so much. That's just the tip of the iceberg though. The aasimar has been damaged beyond repair in his life and now he has to work together with a bunch of strangers. 
> 
> One of which he's been told not to trust.

“We should stick together then, until the job is done.” Lenalee advised and the others agreed.

“Does anyone know where there could be an inn?” All heads turned to Allen who frowned and shrugged.

“I only know the King’s palace, and I really doubt I’d be allowed in there.”

Maddie propped back, a small frown on her face.

“This is really dangerous, but you’re welcome here for safety. There’s an inn at the southern gate of the town, the innkeeper is a gnome named Percy.” Allen nodded, and motioned for her to stay.

“Any back exits for me? I can’t really be seen. Especially now that there’s probably an alert all over town for me.” Maddie shook her head remorsefully.

“It's fine. I’ll get Allen out without any issues,” Lavi smiled again and Allen couldn’t help but frown at him.

“I can disguise you, or hide your wings. Whatever you’re comfortable with,” He pulled out a sheet of paper from his cloth bag, and a bit of charcoal.

“You can hide my wings?” Subconsciously Allen has flattened them against his back as well as he could. 

“With the snap of my fingers I could hide them and bring them back,” The sage smirked. “I’d just have to craft the spell.” Allen could hear Tyr’s warning in the back of his mind but he decided to take the chance.

“Alright,” The rogue stepped towards him. “Do it.”

The others filed out, intent on renting a few rooms at the inn, Lenalee giving Allen a look of sympathy as Lavi grabbed Allen’s hand and whispered. “Come on, this will take a while.”

“What? Where are we going?” He resisted the urge to rip free from his grip.

“I don’t think you want to be out in the open as I perform this ritual. Especially considering those guards will probably be back to sulk when they can’t find you.” Allen deflated, wings pressing close to his back again. 

Maddie opened a storage room for them, lit by a sphere in the center of the ceiling that was generating light.

“Sit, get comfortable,” Lavi day cross legged on the wall, balancing a sheet of parchment on his knee. “It’ll take me a few to craft the spell.” 

“Alright,” Allen sat against the wall, spreading his wings so it wouldn’t hurt. He caught the sage stare for a bit, before he turned back to the charcoal.

“So,” Lavi muttered, carefully creating the sigil needed for the spell. “How old are you? I don’t mean to be rude but aasimar’s don’t tend to live past adolescence.” He seemed genuinely curious and it wasn’t important information.

“Technically I’m still in the red,” He admitted. “I’ve just turned seventeen.” The redheads eyes widened as he stopped tending to the parchment.

“Why the hell are you out of your village? Roguing around and stealing from a power hungry abusive king. Are you insane?” Lavi huffed, shaking his head. Allen was surprised at the reaction, most people didn’t know or care about aasimar’s. Hell, the love they’d had died off after the first fifteen years post the Dark War due to them turning to evil. They’d all been killed off, young. Allen managed to stay alive though.

“I - well, I,” Allen stuttered momentarily, his composure breaking as Lavi’s eyes bore into him with a surprising amount of emotion. He cleared his throat. “I had to leave, my family was being targeted too much. While they didn’t really care for me, I’m too kind for my own good. I packed up a week after my birthday last year,” Allen swallowed the lump in his throat, thankfully his voice didn’t sound his emotional distress. Lavi eyed him for a second before turning back to the spell. “I mean, a black dragon nearly killing me was the last straw for them too, they nicely suggested I should leave.” 

It wasn’t nearly as nice as picture as Allen painted it.

It had stung. It felt like someone had ripped out his heart and tore it to pieces when his mother had screamed at him to get out of their house. 

He’d always been too empathetic. 

He'd always felt too much.

He’d left his house running, tears streaming down his face as he tried to find the village priest. 

The priest had always been so kind to him, and had known that Allen’s life at home had never been that great due to his mother’s tendency to brush everything he did off as ‘strange’ or different from the normal.

“Angel?” Allen’s head shot up from where he’d been staring at the ground. “Are you alright?” Allen had probably zoned out, because Lavi was now sitting right in front of him. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Allen waved off the hand ready to check him. “Don’t call me that,” Allen warned, eyes narrowing as he pouted.

“Sure thing, Angel,” The fucker smirked. “Come here. I finished the spell.” Lavi grabbed Allen’s neck gently and placed the paper there, muttering a few words in what sounded like abyssal but he couldn’t be sure. 

Nothing happened and Allen moves back ready to complain but then pain exploded in his back. He dropped, unfortunately his wings were always his weakest point. He bit back a scream, body tensing as he grabbed onto the wizards arms hard. Allen took a breath, deep and not at all helpful before speaking.

“What- what’s happening?” Lavi looked panicked, confused as he held Allen. 

“You shouldn’t have this reaction,” Allen’s body spasmed and he felt like screaming again. “How sensitive are you aasimar’s with your wings?” Allen couldn’t answer, the pain was intensifying.

“Allen, no. Hey,” Lavi muttered quietly as he tipped over, eyes fluttering. 

Something felt _wrong_.

Lavi guided him to the ground, Allen could hear him muttering quietly.

“I’ve underestimated -“ 

His hearing went out, then his vision. 

If Allen knew anything right now, he knew he shouldn’t have trusted Lavi.

Allen woke up feeling so incredibly sore. He hadn’t felt this bad since the first time he’d been kidnapped. 

“Thank the heavens, you’re waking up.” Allen felt a surge of anger and when that damned wizard’s hand touched his cheek he made sure to flip him over.

Or, he tried to at least. He couldn’t move with the same grace he usually had, so he ended up just grabbing Lavi’s hand and gasping like a fish out of water.

“What the fuck did you do to me?” Allen spewed, hoping his eyes were as murderous as he needed them to be.

Fuck Lavi and his stupid grin and pretty eyes. He wasn’t to be trusted, he tried to kill him. 

_Maybe_. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He apologized, helping Allen up slowly. “As I crafted the spell I didn’t take into account how much you felt with your wings. I didn’t think there’d be nerves or anything but -“ He looked Allen in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, I feel horrible about this. The wings can be brought back, and it was only the first time that you’d experience that pain because of the warping. At least it should be, based on the spell.”

“Bring them back,” Allen practically begged, still feeling as though someone had ripped out the wings from his back, and Lavi snapped his fingers. 

There was immediate relief as his wings reappeared from whatever pocket of space Lavi had sent them to. 

He took a deep breath. 

“Okay,” He nodded. “Get rid of them again.”

“What!” Lavi accidentally yelled. He cursed and they froze for a moment before Lavi turned back to him. “Are you fucking insane? I thought I killed you.”

“I need to know for sure that this spell isn’t going to debilitate me every single time you cast it.” Allen explained calmly and Lavi nodded, snapping his fingers.

His wings were gone, without the same pain as before.

“Oh thank Tyr,” He whispered, giving Allen a worried look.

“You should’ve known better. A succubus or an incubus’s tails are notoriously known to be their weak spot, a unicorn’s horn is theirs, why wouldn’t my wings be mine?” Allen argued, missing the genuine look of remorse on the wizard’s face.

“I’m truly sorry, Allen.” 

“It’s fine, I’m sorry for snapping. It’s just,” He brushed back his hair with his fingers. “My wings are a touchy subject.”

“They’re fine, just on a separate plane,” Lavi explained, helping the rogue stand. “Just say the word, I’ll snap my fingers they’ll be there. I’ll undo the spell when we end our journey.” Allen nodded slowly, not entirely trustworthy of the wizard but deciding that if Tyr would need him for anything he would put stop to any plan to kill him. 

Hopefully there would be no consequences to trusting him with his wings.

“Ready to go?” He asked brightly, situating the hood back on to Allen’s head.

“Yes, let’s go.” Allen didn’t bother hiding the glare as Lavi kept an arm around him, hovering over his back.

“Don’t want you to fall, you know, sudden balance issues.” The aasimar frowned.

“I’m fine, thank you.” 

He let Lavi keep an arm around him anyways once he saw the goliaths back in the tavern. Allen tensed as he felt Lavi’s hand on his back but realized, as he felt Lavi’s skin touch his, that the holes for his wings were visible.

“I’ll get you a cloak you can borrow,” Lavi promised as they made it out of the tavern.

“Why are you offering me so many things?” Allen asked, head down. He was fine with his balance, _no thanks to Lavi_ , and wanted to avoid eye contact with anyone. “The spell, the clothes, the subtle cover ups,” he listed. “You could very well have me killed and sent my head to the king for your reward.”

“I wouldn’t turn you to Bradley’s men,” He promised, voice tense and surprisingly cold. Allen gave him a look, feeling impossibly confused, but only found Lavi’s passive face. His green eyes set ahead, and his lips set in a grim line. Allen then noticed the freckles on his face. 

“I didn’t mean to assume anything about you, though you can’t really blame me. I’ve seen the worst a person could do and I’ve seen the best they could. A priest has tried to nail me to a cross and a nun has tried to force herself on me, you’ll forgive me if I’m not too trusting.” Allen have his pseudo-apology trying to be sincere but Lavi didn’t seem to care.

They made their way too the inn, and shoved their way through to the rooms they’d booked.

Allen glared at Lavi, who stared back innocently. They both thought the same thing though.

_The next few days, weeks or months it would take to pull this off we’re going to be unforgettable._

* * *

The plan was perfect. Allen thought about it and admired the teamwork they were able to to get set up. The information was perfect, the timing of everything was perfect. That’s just what it was. _Perfect_.

He should’ve known that it was too good to be true. 

As he shimmied through the secret tunnel he readied his blade. He reached the area where the king’s head was _supposed_ to be. Where the throne was situated; and dug his dagger into the wall.

Nothing happened.

Allen’s blood froze at the silence.

Surely someone should be screaming. Right?

He twisted the dagger, hoping for some sort of reaction. Instead a hand broke through the stone wall and grabbed his wrist, pulling the aasimar through.

He landed in the center of a ring of guards who wasted no time in trying to execute him. A mace went down to his left and on his right a war hammer nearly crushed his wings.

“Allen!” He heard Lavi call out and then he was grabbed roughly. He bucked his head back hitting the goliath in the nose, he heard a crack and was dropped. Like a cat, he flipped; landing on his feet, fingers grasping the handle of the dagger strapped to his calf.

“It’s an ambush!” He screamed, dropping a smoke bomb, instead of wasting what little magical prowess he had with a spell, and disappearing within it.

“Grab him!” Ordered a familiar elvish voice.

Allen skillfully dodged the hand trying to grab his ankle, laughing loudly as the elf fell to the ground. 

He swiped at goliath’s necks and stabbed into guards heads as he made his way to his comrades, bravely fighting their own winning fight.

At least they had a good backup plan.

“Down!” Lavi yelled, casting a wind spell that not only knocked all of the enemies but also sucked the air out of their lungs.

Allen didn’t notice it when he should’ve, but that wind spell removed their only cover.

Kanda was the first to notice, grabbing Jace’s arm roughly as he pulled him out of the way. “They’ve got archers!” He called out, swiping his katana cleanly through a goliath's stomach.

“I think we should be leaving,” Allen suggested, placing his daggers back on his boots.

“I second this notion,” Jace called while Dron frowned. He seemed to be having fun, smashing heads together.

They filed out stealthily covering each other’s moves. Allen was at the back, _a terrible decision really_ , running behind Dron and Lavi. He had been running, at least until he’d tumbled forwards, an arrow sticking out of his right thigh.

Allen toppled onto the ground, gasping as he felt the arrow snap. Arms were quick to pull him up and suddenly there was a shield of light behind him.

“Come on, come on!” Hands were quick to pull him up, and Lavi made sure to keep Allen off his leg.

“Can he walk?” Dron asked, making his way over. Allen hissed as he leaned onto Lavi, leg barely touching the ground.

“No, no. Can’t walk,” He groaned through clenched teeth. Dron bent down and lifted him, keeping a hand secured underneath his knees to ensure that his thigh wasn’t jostled much.

“Let’s go!” He yelled, running towards the planned exit.

* * *

The attempt had been doomed from the start.

Allen realized it as he walked through the dark street, lit dimly by magical torches or candles. It had been too perfect. The information was too good. 

He was trying to find some information, something to pit it on someone because he knew someone had to be setting them up.

He never would’ve guessed how obvious it was.

“Allen,” He flinched as his name was called. Lavi caught his elbow, smiling at him and Allen found himself smiling back. 

It'd been a month since the failed attack and Allen’s leg had healed wonderfully after a week of bed rest. His temporary allies kept him company and he found himself trusting a few of them with some parts of himself.

He’d told Lenalee about his mother, and how he’d always felt alone. She’d smiled at him and patted his knee, promising that it wouldn’t be for much longer before regaling him with tales about her brother and his overprotective nature.

He’d shared with Jace his love for music, and told Dron stories about the fights he’d been in. Dron has actually tried to spar with Allen but Lenalee vehemently protested.

He was surprised when he and Kanda actually had a long, pleasant conversation about each other’s lives. Turns out he also was an outcast, so he sympathized with the aasimar.

By far what had been the most surprising was Lavi. He’d been so incredibly kind to Allen as he was bedridden, helping him do things, debating topics, making Allen laugh. It was so important to him. The wizard had even coaxed him out of a nightmare, although they were rare now that he was older Allen used to have them chronically, and smiled at him afterwards.

The redhead was so wonderfully intelligent, his mind was beautiful, and he was such an easy going person. Allen hated that he couldn’t trust him though.

“Lavi? What are you doing out of the inn?” The redhead’s smile suddenly seemed forced and he faced Allen with a slight hunch.

“Could I ask you a question? I could use some advice, it’s personal.” He seemed so earnest that Allen couldn’t help but lower his guard.

“Is it about your family?”

“Yes,” The answer was quick, _planned_. Allen should've noticed the way Lavi's hands trembled a bit, and how subdued he was acting.

Allen walked next to Lavi as he got ready to speak.

“What would you do if someone gave you a job you thought was wrong?” Allen frowned. 

Was Lavi forced into wizardry? Was he on some sort of specific journey? 

“I wouldn’t take it.” Clean and simple. 

“What if you’ve already said yes, but you have a change of heart?” Allen thought for a moment, a slight breeze causing him to shiver.

“Well, probably would try to get out of doing the job, or try and manipulate the situation into making my employer think I did it.” Lavi waved his hand impatiently.

“What if people could get hurt? What if my job is to take someone somewhere but if I don’t, then someone else will. They’ll hurt them though, possibly kill them.” Lavi seemed grief stricken and Allen grabbed his arm.

“Lavi,” He whispered before swallowing the lump in his throat, ever the empathetic creature was he, and firmly spoke. “I’d try to ensure as little harm as possible to the person. Might have to force them someone but as long as they-“

“But what if they see it as betrayal, Allen. What then? What would you do?”

“Well, my family wouldn’t even pretend to care about me enough for a betrayal to even sting.” He laughed emptily. “But, I’ve grown fond of the others, you,” He added. “I don’t know what I’d do, but being an aasimar tends to make things hurt worse.” Lavi looked close to tears. 

“Allen, I’m so sorry,” The rogue took a step back and Lavi snapped his fingers, wings disappearing.

“Wha- No,” The halfling glanced back in shock and his heart fell as he realized the truth. “Please, you can’t be working for Bradley,” Allen took another step back and stumbled into the elf guard who'd gladly ordered to kill him back at the tavern 

“Lavi, how could you?” Allen cried out, trying to resist the magic fighting to knock him out. “I was starting to trust you!”

Lavi didn’t say anything, but Allen knew deep down he’d never really known him.

This was just a job for him. He’d just cashed in.

Lavi’s eyes, as beautiful as Allen had ever seen, seemed dead as Allen was hauled off his feet, his hand went up for a moment but then back down. 

Allen didn’t know if he wanted to cry because he knew the others would be captured, possibly killed; or, knowing that _Lavi_ had been the one to betray him.

As he started losing the fight against he sleep spell, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Tyr was right. 

It just goes to show; you can’t ever trust _anyone_. Even if it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I got sad writing this chapter. I also tried to post this yesterday but I'd completely forgotten and ended up editing today. I really hope you enjoy and please leave any criticism or comments, as it all helps me alot!
> 
> \- The14thmusician


	3. ange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprisonment, minor depression, and pretty good friends. Oh, and possession, that happens too.

Allen was disappointed when the others were hauled into the separate cells, a mere day after he’d been captured. According to the Dragonborn guard standing watch at the foot of the hall, Allen was the most difficult to capture. Kanda being the second most tedious considering his experience in fighting.

He felt a cold stab in his chest and willed it to be bitterness instead of the sadness he’d felt whenever he thought of Lavi.

The others weren’t that happy about it either but were surprisingly reserved. Even Dron, who Allen was sure would be _very vocal_ about his feelings, was silent. Whenever Lavi was mentioned in conversation they all took a moment.

Their cells were all the same; barren, probably made of clay. There were windows carved in but the glass was impossible to break, so Allen had taken to sitting against the window, trying to take in as much light as he could so that during the night he could emit it back to his friends as they tried to come up with a plan.

They couldn’t come up with anything though, there were too many risks and no sure way of escape.

The guards were shifted too much to plan an ambush, their cells were never opened to get food and they had no clear map out of the dungeons.

Allen wasn’t doing much talking, he mostly just sat close enough so that they could see each other but he was locked away in his mind.

Lenalee would look at him and wonder if Tyr was staring down at him in despair as well. Allen had to wonder if Tyr was glaring down at him in contempt.

No one blamed him for his painful silence though, Allen suspected Lenalee told them how much his emotions could take a toll on him.

Hell, she’d never really seen it.

She hadn’t really believed him when he’d first told her that; then again, he’s a rogue. A _criminal_ , a pickpocket thief.

He’s also half-angel. Genetically, emotions are woven to take a huge toll on him. He’d become disconnected when he left his village, which saved him a lot of pain; but then he’d met this lot of people and everything hurt again.

Kanda had told him off twice in the three days they’d been captured, and each time he deflated when Allen wouldn’t snap back.

“Allen,” Jace muttered miserably, staring at the rogue with a frown. The others all had their weapons but Allen had been stripped of his. His daggers, knives, his enchanted bag of holding and, most importantly, his thieves kit. “Allen, I know you’re upset but-“

“He didn't want to do it,” Allen whispered. “I think he was in too deep.”

“Why wouldn’t he ask for help?” Kanda muttered from where he leaned against a wall.

Dron huffed from where he sat in the cell, feeling trapped.

“I don’t know,” Allen whispered, missing the feeling of his wings behind him. He buried his face in his knees. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe they have leverage over him?” 

“Some sort of blackmail?”

Allen ignored their theories, instead choosing to focus on the faint image of the moon through the foggy glass.

“Allen!” Lenalee’s voice was high pitched and shrill. Allen turned over his head quickly, hands twitching toward his boots that were stripped of his many weapons.

“What? What happened?” 

“Allen, careful,” Jace whispered, and even Dron seemed worried.

“I don’t think he’s even noticing,” Kanda muttered with an obviously annoyed tone. He knew it was another try to get a reaction from him but Allen just ignored him.

Allen noticed the others staring at him but when he follows their face is when he noticed the darkening veins snaking up his bare arms. 

Yes, they’d also taken his gloves and bracers because he was apparently _that much_ of a threat.

Allen stood, focusing on the necrotic energy in his veins and shut his eyes to find the source.

“What is he-“ This shouldn’t be hard. It’s not the first time Allen has been afflicted by the presence of a demon, probably 

“Ah!” Allen gasped, falling to the ground, eyes shut as he held back from digging into his arms with his fingernails. He heard the others call his name but he couldn’t answer, the wind having been knocked out of him as he felt the full force of the _demon’s_ presence.

“There’s-“ Allen sucked in a breath, feeling his heart pound in his chest. “He’s summoned a demon, a powerful one.” 

There was shouting down the hall.

“Halt!” Followed by the sound of something cracking.

“Traitor!” Dron called out in anger and Allen felt more than heard the others disdain. He glanced up and took in Lavi, looking so very confused. Brows furrowed, as he looked down at Allen. 

“You need to leave, Bradley is dead. I managed to buy us some time before the demon catches Allen’s energy.” In his arms, he carried Allen’s gear. 

“We can’t trust you,” Jace murmured.

“Cast a fucking detection spell to see if I’m lying this time.” Lenalee shook her head.

“I’ve only just learned it, I-“

“Do it,” Allen rasped out, shivering as a wave of cold energy hit him. “I won’t last much longer, there’s something more-“ He coughed roughly as he felt pulses of dark emotion.

He heard a commotion around him. Some yelling, then footsteps running in another direction. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and suddenly the effect from the demon was gone and he could see and hear clearly.

“Go,” Lavi ordered the healer. “Make sure they stay put. I’ll guide you out as soon as I’ve helped him gear up.”

He heard fingers snap and wheezed as he felt his wings spread behind him. A hand ran up and down his back as another pulled him into a seated position. The hands were gone and suddenly they were on his face, turning his head back and forth.

“Allen? You with me?” Lavi asked worriedly, and Allen could spot his tools on the ground next to him but then Lavi moved his head back and Allen could see into his jade eyes. His face was dirtied and bruised; his bright red hair hung limply instead of held up by a sash or bandanna he always wore.

“You could’ve told me,” Allen whispered, hurt evident in the way his voice caught at the end of the sentence. “I would’ve done whatever I could to get you away from _him_.” Lavi hugged Allen close, just for a moment. He let go, keeping a hand on Allen’s cheek to keep his head steady.

“He was threatening the townspeople, I couldn’t. I wish I would’ve never taken this cursed job,” Lavi hissed, glancing at Allen’s face with an emotion Allen couldn’t quite place. Lavi moved back once Allen was able to keep himself upright and grabbed his leg. Placing Allen’s boots on his thighs he worked on strapping the daggers back on to them, as well as carefully placing Allen’s trick bombs within in his boots.

“It hurt,” The aasimar admitted, voice cold. Lavi stood bringing Allen up with him. He clipped on Allen’s belt and took his hands.

“I know,” He whispered, lacing the bracers to his wrists. “I regret what I did,” He took Allen’s hand and secured his gloves. “But I want to make up for it. I promise to do whatever I have to do.”

Allen didn’t answer him but murmured a very heartfelt thanks when Lavi out on his cloak with great care around his wings.

“Why were you on the ground?” Lavi asked as he waited for Allen’s strength to return completely.

“A demon was summoned. They taint the air with dark energy, it blights me. Usually, I’d be fine but this one, it felt like a prince of hell.” Lavi’s eyes widened. “Not only that, I felt a wave of sadness. Something cold slammed into me.” He shook his head. “Let’s go, the others are waiting.” 

Lavi had Allen go first, following close behind, not only was the aasimar the stealthier one but he had to endure himself that Allen would be able to react if anything happened. 

Allen proved himself to be just fine as he stopped both of them before reaching a corner, dropping and grabbing a dagger and swiping it out just as a guard was rushing by. 

Lavi helped him move the guard into a room full of ancient artifacts. The redhead seemed to want to analyze them but ushered them out.

Soon enough they reached the others.

Jace let out a low whistle.

“Good to see you back, birdie.” The bard smiled, his flute at the ready. Three charmed guards stood in front of them, dazed looks in their eyes.

“Nice job,” Lavi smiled and Jace gave a hesitant smile back. Thankfully it seemed that they were a bit more trusting of Lavi, or at least they were giving him a chance.

As per Allen’s intuition? Well, he no longer felt like he couldn’t trust the wizard.

Dron marches forwards and lifted Allen off the ground in a tight hug, he let him down and patted him lightly on the back. “Good to see you on your feet!”

“You’re feeling alright?” Lenalee asked.

“I’m okay,” Allen nodded, smiling at them all. “I don’t know what you did but it’s countering the effects of the demon set loose. The cleric brightened.

“It’s a purifying spell, the area around you will be constantly purified for twelve hours.” Allen nodded.

“Right. So,” He turned to Lavi. “What now?”

“We need to get out of here,” He stated simply. “Let’s hope we don’t have to fight one of the princes of hell…” He led them through the halls, Allen in front of him taking orders from Lavi. 

“Stop!” Allen whispered harshly, taking a few steps back.

“What? What is it?” Dron asked.

“The throne room is right up ahead, there’s an exit there.” 

“The demon is gone,” Allen tightened his hold on the dagger.

“Okay, then we’re home free. Let’s go,” Jace pushed ahead, the others following.

Allen was hesitant to follow but did so, ignoring the bad feelings he kept getting. 

They ran through the throne room and Allen spotted the king dead in his seat. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed the ice forming near him.

“Allen, what the hell? Let’s go!” Lavi grabbed onto his arm. Allen shook him off, shaking his head. 

“No, something’s wrong. Can’t you feel it? There’s something else.” The others watched as Allen grew more and more hysteric.

“Allen, there’s nothing else there,” Lenalee muttered worriedly as Allen shook his head.

“No, no. There’s something else, don’t you feel it?” 

The others shook their heads, helplessly watching the aasimar.

Then they felt it too. 

Probably not to the same degree the aasimar felt it but they felt a rush of cold, dark energy. Negativity fought to control them and Allen fell to his hands and knees.

“Allen!” Lenalee and Lavi called out rushing to his side, only to be thrown back by a gust of cold wind.

Dron tried next, confident that his brute strength would push him through, but was thrown back even harder by the colder biting wind.

“How dare you?” It came from Allen, but it sounded wrong. It was airy; a high-pitched shrill voice. There was a shift in his posture, as he pulled himself up clumsily. 

That was the first sign that something was wrong. Allen was _never_ , in the time they’d seen him, clumsy. 

He stood, looking like he’d just learned to walk. Head down, hood pulled over his eyes, the others glanced at each other; not knowing what to do.

Then he started chuckling, and Lavi noticed the blue tint his skin was taking.

“Everyone see this too?” They all nodded, Kanda even went as far as to ready his katana.

Allen finally lifted his head, just enough so that his gaze met Lavi’s.

“That- that’s not Allen anymore.” Lenalee took a step back shaking her head as the redhead spoke in defeat.

“Who is it?” They glanced at the aasimar. He really did look _divine_ like this; a bluish tint surrounding him like some sort of halo, his wings spreading wide behind him. But, it was off. Allen’s eyes were bright blue, almost the color of a blue lapis lazuli stone or an aquamarine, and there was frost beginning to form on his cheeks. 

Lavi walked towards Allen’s glowing form slowly, hands up. “Who are you?” He asked tentatively, signaling the others to get ready for anything.

“Elizabeth,” Lavi stumbled back. “You’re Lavi Bookman,” He continued in that strange voice, causing a chill to go down their spines. “You betrayed my father.” Allen’s head dropped again, and this time when he lifted it there were tears streaming down his face and his eyes were seething. “You killed him,” The frost spread to his neck, and started forming on his hood.

“His daughter,” Lavi explained quietly as Elizabeth tumbled forwards in Allen’s body, seemingly not accustomed to it. “She died two years ago after being poisoned. I thought the bastard had burned all of her belongings.” A loud laugh came from Allen as he pulled himself up once more, this time armed with his daggers.

“You thought wrong, my father kept my ring with him all this time,” Allen’s hand went up and with it rose a spear made of ice. “I’ll kill you,” They all took a step back. “I’ll make you suffer like I did; like my father did.” Elizabeth stepped forward, Allen’s hair falling limp in front of his face. He looked crazed as his hand came up once again, ice coating his fingertips. “This body,” Elizabeth drawled. “This will do.” And then she threw the ice at Lavi, who was saved only by Lenalee’s quick reflexes.

“What do we do know?” She asked, slightly pissed

“Either Allen needs to break the possession or we need to break the ring,” Dron roared as he ran towards the ghost, only to be thrown back against the wall with a haunting laugh echoing around the throne room. “I don’t know where the ring is, and the likelihood of Allen breaking through the possession is one in a million.” Lavi took off his cloak, showing off his arms marked with tunes and sigils for spells he’d readied in his spare time, Kanda stood next to him.

Jace stood near the back, flute up to his mouth as he performed several spells. Dron was shaking off debris from his shoulders and seemed ready to start running again. 

“Wait,” Lenalee called out, staff in the air as she kept the shield up. “We can’t hurt him.”

“Why!” Dron yelled.

“She’s right. That’s still Allen, any physical damage will hurt him, not Elizabeth. Jace, do you know any dark spells?” The bard nodded slowly.

“Lenalee?”

“I only know one,” She spun the staff. “I’m guessing light won’t work because of Allen?”

“Bingo,” Lavi whispered, setting a binding spell. Allen was quickly bound in dark coils, his wings bound as well. Lavi felt bad, but Allen wouldn’t be too angry. _Hopefully_ , Lavi thought as the aasimar fell over, fighting against the coils. 

Jace played a menacing song and a loud scream echoed through the room. They all flinched. It was still Elizabeth, Lavi told himself. As the screaming continued, he couldn’t help but notice that the blue tint was fading. 

“No way,” He whispered, “Jace, stop!” The bard dropped his flute. Everything went quiet as Allen stood slowly.

“No clumsiness,” Kanda noted.

There was groaning and then Lavi met his eyes.

Beautifully gray eyes.

The others started forward but Allen shook his head.

“Stay away,” He groaned. “Get the ring, I can’t keep her back.” The coils fell to the ground, Lavi refrained from running towards the aasimar. He knew this was taking immense willpower and concentration, to keep a ghost from overshadowing him.

“Lenalee,” He whispered. “Get a powerful healing spell ready. Something for the mind.” She nodded, looking through her bag for the necessary tools. He pointed to Jace and Kanda. “Come with me, help me find that ring.”

The room’s temperature dropped and they all glanced worriedly at Allen but he remained on the ground, arms around himself. No blue tint in sight.

“Dron, keep Lenalee safe,” The goliath smiled and stepped behind her.

The fifteen minutes it took to find that ring were tense. Lavi knew that Elizabeth would keep trying to manipulate Allen into dropping his walls. Sometimes he’d glance back and he’d think he saw the aasimar’s shoulders shaking, wings trembling. Once he saw the tears dropping off his face onto the ground he searched the dead king’s body faster.

“I think I found it,” Jace muttered, his hand patting against the cold leg. His fingers fumbled with a secret pocket’s buttons.

“Hurry,” Lavi whispered, watching as Allen seemed to get worse. His hand gripped his chest and he had a hand over his face, muffling quiet sobs. “Allen won’t last long if this continues.”

He watched Jace fumble for a second then finally he pulled out a golden ring, with a green gemstone. 

“Kanda,” Lavi called out. The samurai grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it down hard onto the ring, crushing it immediately. 

Allen fell over, and above him, the ghostly form of Elizabeth screamed in rage as she slowly disappeared. 

They ignored her in favor of helping Allen. Lenalee had ran over to him, grabbing the aasimar’s head and casting the spell Lavi had told her to ready. 

“Is he okay?” Lavi asked as he dropped to his knees next Allen.

“I did the spell but he isn’t responding.” The others circled around them, frowning when Lavi picked him up gently.

“Let’s get out of here, he isn’t going to wake up for a while.”

They followed silently, keeping an eye for any guards. The few guards they ran into though thanked them for taking out the king, people were in the streets and Lavi took the backroads to avoid the crowd. He told the others to indulge them in their heroes but he wanted to get Allen somewhere safer.

Theoretically, he knew the townspeople would rather let something trample over them than let someone who made a fool of their bastard king get hurt, but Lavi didn’t want to take any chances.

He heard the cheering in the streets as he carried the slumbering halfling back to the inevitably empty inn to rest for however long he would have to until he recovered from the brutal mental assault he’d endured from the phantom.

Lavi remembered all his studies, back in Seoul’s kingdom. How a victim of a possession was lost forever, and if, by chance, they did survive the possession; they didn’t last lost before the insanity kicked in. He vaguely remembered one victim, brought to his grandfather in a desperate plea. The man was broken beyond belief, his children watching their father fade. Lavi remembered how Bookman took his wife’s hands and apologized.

_He was just a human_ , Lavi thought. Surely Allen was made of something stronger. Sure, he was more susceptible to the possession due to his incredibly high empathy; but he’s an aasimar. Son of some angel that worked for whichever god in the heavenly plane. He was _destined_ to be great.

Lavi regretted what he did. As soon as Allen had been shot in the leg with that damned arrow, he knew he was a goner. The week he spent slowly getting to know the aasimar nearly made him kill Bradley as soon as he’d met with him again. 

The townspeople were in danger though, and he promised he’d keep Allen and the others alive. Thinking back now, Lavi scoffed and tightened his grip on Allen.

Bradley was a roach, and he’d nearly managed to get the upper hand on him.

If Bookman could see him now he’d be so disappointed that he’d turned to becoming a spy for a tyrant. He must be rolling in his grave right now.

Allen tensed in his arms and Lavi almost screamed. 

“Angel?” He tried quietly, stopping where he stood just about thirty feet away from the back entrance to the inn.

There was absolutely no way he was already waking up. The few cases where someone did survive a possession they’d end up in a comatose state anywhere from three weeks up to two months. That was the average at least but there had been one case of a high elf who’d been asleep for a year before waking up.

Allen didn’t respond, instead, he shifted his head a bit on Lavi’s shoulder and groaned quietly.

He put Allen’s down onto his feet, holding him closely by the waist as he opened the door. Allen was surprisingly conscious and reactive, having wrapped arms around Lavi’s neck for support.

With the door opened Lavi swept Allen back up and made his way back to the room they hopefully still had under his name.

Not surprisingly at all, the inn was empty. There was a drunk seated at the bar but no bartender and the drunk seemed to be passed out. The door was open, luckily enough for them, and he managed to lay Allen on a cot. He snapped his fingers just so that he could lay Allen on his back and not have to worry about his wings.

Lavi sat back, taking watch over Allen.

He figured now would be a good time to organize everything he’d have to say to him.

_I’m sorry?_ No, it seemed fake. _I was trying to keep everyone safe?_ No, he started this by being selfish. _I made a stupid, stupid, stupid mistake but at least I got to meet you and the others?_ No, if they stayed together then maybe; but they’d most likely be parting ways after this. The wizard laughed bitterly to himself. 

_Even though I’m sure this has caused you great suffering, it wasn’t my intention. I was led to believe the king was different, and when I met you and the others I slowly realized what he truly was._ Lavi nodded to himself and pulled out a small parchment along with a piece of lead and started writing, watching Allen breathe softly.

Lavi spent a good hour and a half writing before he realized he’d written what was basically a love letter. Which was stupid because; sure, Allen was beautiful. Stunning, gorgeous even - He frowned at the words he’d written describing Allen and scratched them out with a thin line. - but that’s it. They would probably never see each other again and it was the hookup Lavi would always regret never having.

_No_ , Lavi sighed. Allen was too good for just a hookup. He was so kind that Lavi couldn’t just fuck him and leave. He was the kind of person Lavi could get drunk on. The wizard could see himself with him in a better world where he hadn’t fucked up as bad as he had. Then again, Lavi was starting to fall asleep in his seat, in that world he might not have met Allen. Even though it wasn’t in the best circumstances, and the others might want to kill him. He’d met Allen, and he had a feeling that something in his life would change for the better.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this on a cliffhanger but I couldn't. Sorry it's a bit late, but I didn't get to edit until just recently because of school and work taking up my time. As always, I'd really appreciate any kind of comment or feedback! Thanks!
> 
> -The14thmusician


	4. essais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the fall of King Bradley and the band of traveling adventurers have arrived to a small, progressive city. While they're safe there, from the many mercanaries who want atleast one of them dead, dark forces are at work. The Gods need help.
> 
> Who better to recruit then the final living aasimar?

One year later.

“Three undead on your left,” Allen muttered to Link, their newfound ranger. “Can you hit their heads?”

The blond tutted and strategically let loose some arrows. Thuds sounded as bodies hit the floor all at once.

“Nice,” The aasimar’s feathers ruffled uncomfortably. “We should head back to the town soon. It shouldn’t take me long to take out the traps in the shack and find whatever gem it was that they stole from the temple.”

“Remember not to touch it,” The ranger whispered, hopping down from the tree gracefully. 

“Last I checked, I’m a holy being. I’m the only one of us who can.”

“Holy,” Link scoffed. “You weren’t so holy last night.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“My room was right next to yours, I’m just curious as to who you were with,” Allen scoffed but his cheeks flushed. “I have some suspicions. Not some, just one. A redheaded one,” Allen jumped down from their hiding spot and disappeared into the bushes on the ground. A moment later Link saw him rushing towards the door and inspecting it for traps. 

He followed, not nearly as stealthily as the rogue. 

“There’s a wire,” He muttered, wings curled tightly against his back. “I’m not sure what will happen. If I cut it it might set it off, but it might not. You might want to stand back a bit,” He pulled a dagger out.

“Our cleric isn’t going to enjoy you getting hurt.”

“I might not get hurt.”

“What are your chances?”

“Fifty-fifty.” Link took _several_ steps back. 

Allen took a deep breath and carefully inserted his dagger into the thin opening he’d made in the door. As he maneuvered it up he heard the familiar creaking sound and quickly jumped to the left of the door, landing on his wing. He covered his face and spread the other wing to keep himself safe from debris as the door burst and the entire shack nearly toppled over.

“Allen!” 

“I’m okay,” He pulled himself up,wincing at the pain his in wing. “Landed on a wing, but otherwise I’m fine.” He grabbed Link’s outstretched hand and let the man heave him up. “I just hope that blast didn’t destroy the jewel.”

Thankfully the inside of the shack was completely in tact. Granted, there wasn’t much to destroy inside. It was barren save for a blue gem on a silver chain dangling on the wall. 

Allen glanced around, and when he’d deemed it safe stepped forwards.

The stone exuded a protective aura. It was definitely benevolent, Allen noted as he felt warmth spread from his hand as he grabbed it. He put it on over his head and turned to Link.

“Come on,” He tucked it underneath his clothes. “The commander will be waiting for us.”

* * *

Monev was a small, yet progressive, city. They had machines developed and a proper school system much to Allen’s delight. When they’d arrived on town, panicked and seeking refuge from a neighboring kingdom, the townspeople has taken them in with some reluctance. After most of them had healed from the injuries they’d sustained during their travel, Allen started asking the commander for jobs.

Those jobs soon changed from fetching errands and sending messages to taking down a cult and killing a young cobalt dragon that had been plaguing the outskirts of the town, which produced the majority of food for Monev. 

While they’d admitted that Monev wasn’t a fighting community; they surely knew how to defend themselves. 

Allen and company were once _occupied_ with some occultists as a distraction while the city was attacked. Commander Solomon, the leader of Monev, was quick to rally the people to fight the invaders. 

He’d accommodated them with whatever they needed, stating that, “You’ve saved Monev so any times in your stay here, it’s the least I can do.” 

So Allen was always equipped with daggers and his clothes was fitted for his wings.

It was nice.

When they’d arrived at the town, Link hovering a bit over Allen even though he’d assured the ranger he was fine, they weren’t met with the usual cheeriness. Kids usually flocked the streets to speak with Allen. Their traveling group was quite surprised to see that Allen was a natural with children, but then again, he was an aasimar. They tended to have that kind of aura.

“Where is everyone?” Allen whispered, fingers held tightly on the pendant. 

“I’m not sure.” Link admitted anxiously.

“Something’s wrong,” Allen felt a tug in his mind, all too familiar as his vision started fading.

**Don’t be afraid.** Tyr whispered as Allen fell back onto Link. The ranger worriedly called his name, hands gripping tightly onto Allen’s upper arms. **Your time has come, Allen. I hope you won’t disappoint me.**

* * *

Allen felt like he’d been hit by a flaming rock catapulted at him as he fell from the sky.

Pulling himself off the ground made his arms shake, and when he looked around his heart stopped.

He knew what place this was.

A dome roof made of marvelous marble, pillars of shining gold and seats surrounding the giant arena he was in the center of. The walls were lined with weapons, the floor littered with traps every dozen feet.

It was Tempus’ Coliseum.

He’d been here once, with his father. The angel had taken him there once to train with him, at Tyr’s insistence, when he’d realized that he was the last aasimar still alive.

Granted, there weren’t any traps on the ground. That must’ve been a new touch.

“What in the world?” He muttered, looking at his arms and hands. He was dressed in sleek silver armor, decorated to look sharp and fatal.

“The trials,” He whispered to himself, recognizing the the symbols of the council gods on the walls. He carefully spread his wings behind him and then bunched them back close to his back.

There wasn’t a sprain anymore. “Thanks,” He whispered quietly, carefully avoiding the traps on the door as he looked towards the shields. They were giving him time to prepare, he’d better use it.

There were dozens of them on the wall with Helm, but something caught his eye. Near the end of the wall, a thin strap was on the ground. It gleamed in the artificial lights as Allen lifted it. 

There weren’t any designs on it, save for a swirling round piece of metal in the middle. Instinctively, Allen tied it onto his wrist.

It felt _right._

He looked down and saw the glowing green gemstone he’d found with Link still around his neck.

They must’ve planned it all along.

Sneaky gods.

Allen fought the urge to laugh.

He heard a crank behind him and he swirled to face the wall. It had Eldath’s, the goddess of peace, symbol. The waterfall falling into a still pond was supposed to make someone feel at peace but it made Allen’s stomach churn.

Allen wasn’t sure if he trusted Eldath. He knew that she didn’t like the idea of Tyr choosing a champion, but she was against the harsh trials a contender was forced to undergo. Allen still didn’t know exactly what monster they’ll give him, but he was confident he could handle it. “This is no illusion.” He heard a musical voice whisper in his ear.

He could suddenly feel eyes on him.

Allen knew that the others were watching, including his father and the gods, so he tried not to seem to intimidated.

That is, until the gate opened revealing the monster he was going to fight. Then, he lost some confidence.

Standing tall and baring its fangs was a displacer beast, almost posing its magnificent glory. It was about four feet taller than Allen and it’s fur was pitch black. Where it’s shoulders were two tentacles whipped out with pads at the ends that were spiked. Allen guessed that one of its sharp teeth were as long as his head as he froze and analyzed how exactly he’d _survive_.

He knew theoretically that the beast wasn’t exactly where he was seeing it, but he didn’t have time to think of that as it came charging at him.

He dove out of the way as it neared him, but was hit by a seemingly invisible force back. He crashed into the wall and fell over, quickly picking himself up and watching as the beast growled menacingly from where it was down and ready to pounce on him. 

The aasimar tried getting away from it but felt one of the beast’s tentacles wrap around his waist and fling him back into another wall. He’d managed to not hit his wing against the wall at expense of his shoulder but Allen decided that his wings were a bit more important than his shoulder.

He kept his eyes shut as he slowly pulled himself up on his arms and kept them shut while he heard the monster charge towards him again. Instead of diving out of the way, Allen fumbled and gasped as his hand accidentally got sliced lightly but a blade, he reached for the hilt and threw it in the direction where the sound was coming from.

He stayed still, wings bunched closely to his back, as he heard a loud roar and slowly opened his eyesight.

The beasts projection of itself was flickering and sticking out of its eye was the dagger Allen had managed to get his hands on. But just as soon as Allen felt he’d gotten the upper hand, Allen was flung across the arena, back slamming into the wall.

Thankfully his wings weren’t snapped but pain swirled in Allen’s body. Dazed, he pushed himself up to a kneeling position. He couldn’t hear the others, but he knew eyes were on him.

He couldn’t fail the trial. 

Almost deliriously, Allen moved a foot forwards and yelled in pain as metal claws dug into his leg. His fingers fumbled with the trap, desperately trying to trigger the fail-safe. 

It was a simple bear trap. If he could open it and reset it, he could trap the displaced beast.

He heard the beast behind him and forced himself to move faster, betraying all his instincts to run. He finally heard a small click and felt the metal teeth of the trap losses. He waited until the last moment, when he felt the air shift behind him, and rolled with all his strength to the right.

Everything slowed in that moment, and Allen could hear the furious beast’s growl shift into a cut off whimper as it’s leg was caught.

The ground shook and knocked Allen back down as he’d been pulling himself up. The arena went deathly quiet as both fighters were down.

Allen was the first to get back up. Bloody and bruised but with a set determination in his eyes. He placed a hand on the ground, casting one of the very few spells in his arsenal. Steel-like vines erupted from the stone floor, wrapping around the displacer beast’s limbs like handcuffs. The aasimar grabbed the dagger on his hip, hearing the beasts panicked roaring become muffled as its muzzle was forced shut as well, and stood completely.

Allen’s gait was slow, blood dripping from the wounds on his led, as he limped painfully to the beasts head, pulling himself up with one of the vines to stand on it. 

This was the first time he properly saw the creature’s eye.

They were large, bright and green with a black slit instead of the regular pupil. Allen’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar green shade. 

He lifted the sword high and took a breath, looking down once more at its eyes, and found himself frozen.

“What are you waiting for, contender?” A voice spat venomously. “Finish this.” Allen took a deep breath, looking into the beast's eyes. Turning his head up to the ceiling he frowned and threw the sword across the arena.

“No.” He stated simply, but that short response said so much. He wouldn’t take an order against what he believed, not even from the gods. 

“What do you mean, servant of Tyr?” An inquisitive, but kinder, voice asked curiously.

“I refuse to claim the life of an innocent creature that was _forced_ to fight me.” Allen kept his head up, gaze sharp as he spoke and then he turned to the feline and leaned towards it’s ear, smoothing back some of it’s fur. “It’s alright,” He snapped his fingers, vines disappearing into ash, and hopped off, hissing at a pain his leg and ankle. “I’ll get you out,” He kneeled and triggered the fail-safe for the trap.

The beast slowly stood on four paws, tilting its head at Allen before walking back to where it came from. 

“Well,” Allen snapped, fingers trembling in fear of the consequences. “What’s my punishment?” The arena trembled and Allen spun around, finding himself in the god's throne room. His friends stood to the back, a small smile on Lavi’s. His father looked the same, kneeled next to Tyr’s large throne.

Surprisingly enough, Tyr also had a smile on his face. 

Allen kneeled, head down in the presence of the gods.

They smiled at him and Moradin, the patron god of families and creation, took a stand and walked up to Allen. Since he was kneeling, he was eye level with the dwarf god, so he bowed his head. A hand grasped his shoulder lightly. 

“You’ve done well, contender. Much better than I thought and I apologize for that.” Allen kept his head bowed in shock.

“Thank you, sir,” He answered politely. Allen slowly stood to his feet as his father stepped to him a hand on his arm as he was pulled away from the council room.

“You’ve performed incredibly, I couldn’t be prouder,” Allen blushed at the praise, he limped along behind his father. His companions were congratulating him. 

“I don’t understand. I failed,” The angel laughed at his son’s confusion. “I refused to kill the displacer beast, I defied the order.”

“The point of that trial is to see whether or not you had the will and strength to judge a situation properly.” The halfling froze in his steps.

“So, I passed?”

“With flying colors, most contenders don’t realize the true test until they’ve already hurt Reshem.” 

“What now?” Lavi caught up and asked, a hand comfortably on Allen’s waist to keep him from falling over. The others followed closely.

“Now you take the next trial, it shouldn’t be as rigorous as this one. In fact,” He stopped and grabbed his son's shoulder. “I believe the next one is designed by your patron god.” Allen smiled widely.

“Mask is here?” His tone was giddy, wings fluttering as he looked around. His wounds were disappearing in a flash of gold as his father touched him. “Did he see?” 

“Who’s Mask?” Lavi asked, a bit tense but Allen ignored him in favor of chatting with his father in celestial.

“Patron god of rogues, good thieves, all the like,” Jace whispered. 

“Not to mention the god of espionage,” A voice added.

“Yeah, that too,” A beat of silence and Allen smiling widely at something they couldn’t see had them realizing. “Wait a minute-“

From the corner of his eye, Lavi noticed the man sitting cross-legged on one of the large balances decorating the hall. He wore black clothes, a hood that wasn’t on his head and a bright white mask on his eyes. Curly black hair sat on his head and he was twirling a dagger between his hands.

“You did great, little thief.” He landed gracefully next to the aasimar. “Never doubted you.”

“He bet Pelor five gold pieces that you’d lose a wing.” The god’s charming smile slipped into a pout.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“I resent that statement,” The masked god said, handing Allen a golden silk bag. “There, that should give you an edge on your next trial.” The rogue grabbed it and opened it to look at the contents.

“Sleeping powder? Mask, what are you making me do?”

 

“It’s just a precaution,” He assured, pulling Allen close. “I have a bad feeling about this, keep your guard up at all times, got it?” He nodded, anxiously fiddling with the gem around his neck. It was strange to see him dressed like a deadly, efficient warrior, which he was, but to also look so vulnerable and scared. “I have great expectations, little thief, and I’m sure you’ll meet each and every one of them. You impressed the Gods with how you handled the beast, this should be less dangerous.”

“You can’t be showing favor, they might punish me if they catch you.” His fingers twitched towards his daggers when Lavi appeared next to him and grabbed his arm.

“Link wants an explanation,” Said ranger was looking around, looking like he was ready to run but not knowing where to go. “We tried telling him, but we don’t know much ourselves.” Mask gave the two a knowing smirk before smiling gently at Allen.

“I’ve already told the Gods about this and they’ve agreed that something is wrong. I won’t see you again until after the trial, but know that Tyr, your father and I, are watching over you.” He patted Allen’s shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“Is he always like that?” The wizard asked, hand drifting down to lace his fingers with Allen. 

“Yeah,” He leaned his head against the taller man’s shoulder, shutting his eyes. “He cares about me though. I’m surprised that the council allowed him to design the trial, they’re usually sticklers for it.”

“Speaking of trials; when were you going to tell me?”

“Lavi, I swear I wanted to. I didn’t know how.” Allen leaned back to look him in the eyes, inquisitive and bright. “Oh, hey, I know we just met and you might be the love of my life and I’m set to endure trials that killed the last five contenders? How was I supposed to tell you that?”

“They _died_?” 

“Oops,” He whispered and pulled Lavi back so that they’re friends weren’t staring. “Look, I’ve accepted this. I want to do this, and my father, Tyr and even Mask wouldn’t let the trials happen if I weren’t ready.”

“You could die, Allen.” He shut his eyes and pulled the aasimar close. 

“They need a champion that can stop whatever plans the gods out of the alliance is planning. Hey,” He smiled softly, cupping Lavi’s face in his palm. “How many things have we been through?” 

“A lot,” He admitted, turning his face to kiss Allen’s palm. “It doesn’t change the fact that I worry.”

“You know better than to doubt me.”

“I know you’re incredible, but I’m don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve been hurt so many times, Allen.”

The doors of the chamber opened. Before Allen could even look, Lavi grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him deeply, not caring that the others were watching.

“Stay safe.”

“Always,” He smiled and walked towards the Gods’ chamber, waving politely at his friends who bore small smiles on their faces.

“I’ll make sure these idiots don’t do something stupid while you’re gone,” Lenalee smiled and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Let’s go, contender,” Pelor, dressed in flaming garments, spoke. “We haven’t got all day,” Allen would’ve snorted if he weren’t a god. The god of time didn’t have all day.

As he walked into the chamber he cast a look off to Tyr.

**Survive; that’s all I ask of you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Another chapter down and this is only the beginning of the trials. I'd also like to formally apoligize. In between graduation and work, my laptop died and I haven't managed to get a new one. While I have been writing, it's been mostly on paper so between typing it up and editing it's taken me much longer than expected to put out a chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you would'nt mind leaving some feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it. Until next time!
> 
> -the14thmusician


	5. essai du masque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask's trial brings more challenges than the Gods expected, and Allen is stuck in the thick of it.
> 
> Trapped, completely cut off and slowly succumbing to a deadly sickness.
> 
> He must survive.

Allen had done many things in his, albeit, short life. He’d mastered the arts of stealth and managed to learn magic that wasn’t holy. He’d grown up and learned from his own family that not many people can be trusted and he learned from Lavi that trust can be earned again. He scaled mountain alone, snuck into a cult and overthrew a madman. 

None of that would prepare him for _this_.

He’d been sent to a forest in the northeastern parts of the land, the scent of salt in the frigid air gave it away, and he’s been tasked with sneaking into a dragon’s cave and stealing from his hoard.

If it weren’t Mask orchestrating this, he’d be sure the Gods wanted him dead. 

He knew from the dead plants adorning the crown of the cave that they were sending him to deal with a green dragon. 

Green dragons were known for their potent poison. Poison that would drop an aasimar within minutes if it managed to get into a wound.

“Thanks,” Allen muttered sarcastically, wings tucked close to his back. They were still a striking white but the feathers were ruffled. He tentatively grabbed the pendant around his neck once more before swallowing and making his way into the cavern.

He was lucky he could see in the dark, because it was pitch black in the tunnel. 

This would possibly be an issue.

All the gems would look the same to him in this light. Only discernible in shades of grey, black or white. 

He shook his head; he’ll deal with that when he gets there. 

Pulling out a dagger in case of any squatters in the cave, he followed the trial of large claw marks and the occasional rotting animal. 

It was normal. Green dragons hunted in bulk and rarely left their cave. It scared off anyone who came by the cave to see all the animals dead. If that didn’t manage to get them to leave, then the rotting smell dead. If they preserved, then the poison in the air would kill them before they managed to reach the dragon’s hoard.

Thank the Gods, Allen was immune to this.

The tunnel opened up to a cavern, littered with jewels of different shapes and sizes. Blocks of what Allen assumed was silver, or gold, lined the walls.

Allen breath caught in his throat as he looked at the small mountain of probably shiny and valuable trinkets. Resting over the stop of it was the snout of what looked to be an adult green dragon. 

He looked down it’s body, scarred and injured from fighting, and slowly made his way closer.

He kept his eyes on the ground to make sure he didn’t trip and when he’d made it to the edge of the pile he looked up and held his breath.

The dragon was awake.

Or, maybe not?

Allen carefully exhaled and realized the dragon was still at least half asleep. He quietly grabbed the bag Mask had given him and grabbed a handful of sleeping powder. Opening his palm slowly, right in front of it’s nostrils, he blew.

It huffed for a moment, in discomfort but then dropped into a deep sleep.

“Thanks, Mask.” Allen said to the air, quietly even though he didn’t need to be anymore. 

Now came the other challenging part of this trial.

Though he could see in the dark, he can’t discern color.

“Shit,” He blinked twice, looking through all the gems.

There had to be some sort of clue. Something different amongst all the diamonds, jewels, and lumps of gold. He started undoing a pile in the corner of the cavern, quickly placing the gems on the ground after he’d looked them over. His hands would cut on the rough edges of the jewels but Allen didn’t care. He had to finish. He may be immune to the poison the dragon exuded, but he didn’t want to stay in the darkness. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d kneeled there, drops of blood from his hands staining the ground, but something finally caught his eyes. 

It was a smooth, oval stone, inside a goblet. Inside was an emblem portraying a flowing waterfall going into a still pond. 

Eldath’s symbol. 

He grabbed the stone and placed it into the black satchel he’d been given.

Then he heard a huff and he bolted. 

He didn’t look back as he ran towards the light; hissing as his eyes adjusted and he started seeing colors once more. 

Allen had made it out when he heard an angry roar and a blaze of green fire nearly burned him. 

Light caught the corner of his eyes, and that’s when he saw the small village. It was a few miles away but he knew that the dragon would seek to release it’s anger of being disturbed. Another loud roar and Allen took a deep breath.

He felt the air from the dragon’s wings and leaped. 

Hand hooking onto the dragon’s scales, Allen held on; struggling to get the bag of sleeping powder back out of the satchel.

That was a bad idea; a terrible idea, really. 

Not really because he’d held onto the dragon for longer than he should have. No, the dragon wasn’t at fault for what happened next.

It was the _other_ dragon’s fault. 

The black dragon that appeared out of nowhere and tackled them out of the sky.

Allen hit the ground, things around him fading to black as he felt claws lift him from the ground and the air on his face. 

 

He was getting really tired of waking up in strange places. Though he could already tell from the itching feeling in his chest where he was. 

The infernal plane; hell, as it’s more widely known as. 

He pushed himself up, hissing as his hands stung. He kept his wings curled tightly into his back. He was luckily still dressed in his armor, though his satchel and his weapons were gone. His hand flew up to his neck and dug below the protective covering.

The amulet was still there. 

He didn’t know why he felt the need to confirm it. 

The cell he was in was dusty, the air difficult to breathe in but that might just be the blight affecting him. Once again he was in the dark but it didn’t matter to him. 

He saw everything in monochrome which was so much better than having to wallow in darkness. 

“Young one,” Allen jumped, wings spreading in a lapse of concentration. He looked over to the other cells but found no one. “Don’t worry,” It resonated in the halls. “She keeps me hidden down here. Keeps me away from my power so that she could put plans in motion to exact her vengeance on the Gods.”

“Who does?” His voice sounded meek in comparison.

“Loviatar,” A shiver ran up the aasimar’s spine. “Ever since the dark war she’s been trying to break through to the material realm. She’s the reason you’re the only one left. I tried to stop her, but she imprisoned me.”

“You’re the god of Death, Damien.”

“It seems there’s still hope if you’re here. Can you pick the lock?” Allen bit back a snort.

Could he pick the lock?

There was no doubt about it. None at all. 

He was just going to wait for the guards to make their rounds before trying anything. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, I need you to pass a message along to the council.” His voice was getting airy. “I haven’t much time. Listen, tell them she’s going to attack the Wards. Starting with the North, then the East, the West, and then the South. They need to stop her. If her forces destroy even one of them, all hell will break through.”

“Why is she doing this?”

“She dislikes feeling restrained. Loviatar already hated the council, but when they forced her to remain in her realm, she fought back. Child, she’s tried to kill you dozens of times. Your father and Tyr’s protection are the only things that have kept you alive.” Damien hissed in the darkness. “Go to the throne room, it’s empty. She making her rounds throughout the realm. There will be a tiara on the ground next to my throne. Take it with you. It will weaken her immensely, but at a great cost to yourself. Do you understand?” Allen throat had already began tightening, chest heavy at the aches.

The blight would get worse until he left the infernal realm.

“Go, young angel. May Tyr guide-” His voice trailed off, and suddenly Allen felt alone in the dark room. 

Allen got to work.

He pulled out a small pin from the inside of his glove and started picking apart the lock. Once he heard the small click he slowly opened the cell to make the least amount of noise. He looked around and spotted his things hanging on a wall. He ran, an action that was normally so easy and simple for him, and panted as he placed the daggers back into their sheaths and put the bag around his neck. 

As he made his way out of the ground, he noticed, thankfully, that the castle was empty. He hadn’t seen a single living creature; not an imp, a goblin or a tiefling. 

It was designed with sharp points on the railings and hideous statues all over the halls. 

Allen pretended the architecture was making his chest pains grow worse. 

He made it to the throne room shortly after and stumbled onto the ground. The blight was worsening, he could feel it moving up his veins.

“No,” He pushed himself back up, biting through his lip to keep from yelling. The tiara was in the open so he grabbed it and ran. 

If his hunch were correct then he wouldn’t need to worry about escaping.

Loviatar was off parading her death army in some sort of show to try and win favor from the inhabitants of the infernal plane.

Allen ran, legs screaming as he went over the drawbridge and into the shady forest. 

Everything was so empty.

Could he be hallucinating?

Loviatar laughing as he thinks he can escape only to bring him back and punish him for trying.

No, the blight was spreading to quickly for him to be hallucinating.

He kept running in one direction, knowing he’d hit the edge of the plane sooner or later.

He’d be able to make it past the edge and into the material plane.

Hopefully.

Unfortunately hope wasn’t a medical cure.

He’d stumbled along though. The pain in his chest spreading wider and growing more and more painful. 

Allen had to leave. 

He braced himself against a tree to catch his breath and pulled back the gauntlet on his wrist, wincing at the sight. 

His veins stood out against the pale skin, a dark black color as the blight continued raveging him. 

A branch snapped.

Allen spun and pulled out a dagger, slower than he usually would. His stance was ready for battle but his posture was terrible, and the hilt nearly tumbled out of the aasimar’s hand. 

“Show yourself, I know you’re there!” 

“As if you could fight off a toddler in your state, let alone me,” A gentle voice laughed. From the shadows a tiefling girl appeared, purple skin and blotches of red. She had curved horns and was dressed for a fight. “Such a holy being in Hell? How long have you been here?” 

“Stay back,” He warned as she took a step towards him, heaving the dagger up. “I - I will not hesitate to-” He coughed, suddenly feeling dizzy.

“Dear, do calm down. I’m part of the resistance down here, I won’t hurt you. You’re blighted, I can help you towards the edge.” Allen panted as he stepped back, wings spreading behind him.

“Angel, your wings are greying.”

Allen froze, eyes glancing back for a moment. 

She was right. His pure white wings were nearing an ashy color.

“I’m dying,” He whispered, sheathing his dagger. 

“You won’t last much longer if you stay. Your divinity is blinding, how have the others not found you?” Allen let her grab his arm and lead him to… wherever it was that she was going.

“I’m not sure what you mean, miss?”

“Vixy. Call me Vixy. What I mean is that I got about fifteen feet near you and was nearly blinded by your divinity. Are you warded? Is that why the patrols haven’t found you?”

“Divinity?”

“Did they never teach you about your DNA?” Allen frowned. 

No. They hadn’t. His mother had spent most of his childhood shunning him and keeping him away from her other, more fragile, children. Allen learned whatever he could about his father and the other aasimar, he hadn’t known at the time he was the only one left, through books from the church. 

“I’ve been busy doing other things, my father didn’t really have the time to tell me.” The tiefling glanced back at him and frowned. 

“You’re getting worse.”

“We’ve established that.” Vixy glared at him. 

“We’re thirty feet away from the edge. Think you can manage it on your own?”

_No. Absolutely not. I feel like shutting my eyes but I know that if I did I won't ever open then again_.

“Of course, Vixy.” She gave him a knowing look, pointedly staring at his neck for longer. 

The blight must’ve spread there. 

“I don’t want to leave you, but I need to make sure the patrols don’t find out you’re here.” She sounded so torn, yellow eyes looking at Allen apologetically. 

“I understand, I hope we meet again. Under better-” Allen was cut off as Vixy threw him into the forest ground.

“I didn’t mean to touch you,” She hissed. “Run! They found you!”

“What will happen to you?” The aasimar managed to choke out, glancing back at his nearly black wings. 

“Go!” She deflected an arrow.

Allen ran and didn’t look back.

He had so much hope he’d make it. Despite his sluggish pace and the constant stumbling, he pushed forwards. 

He finally saw the edge, only to collapse in silent agony.

He closed his eyes.

This couldn’t be it for him. Could it?

Everything radiated pain.

He could hear the sounds of clashing swords over from where he’d ran.

“Allen, stay awake.”

He would’ve startled if he had the strength to do so.

“Open your eyes, little thief.”

With great effort he did.

“Good, good, stay awake, okay?”

Mask was here, in the infernal plane.

“Your wings,” He noted. “I need to get you to Eldath. She may be your only hope.”

He was safe now. 

Mask took his satchel and then lifted him off the ground. 

“Don’t worry,” Mask kept rambling. It was an awful nervous habit he had. “You’ll be okay.”

His vision went dark.

“Allen, no! Hold on, we’re almost out.” 

He lost all feeling in his body.

“Allen, stay awake!”

Allen was gone, fading blissfully in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much inspiration to just write lately. Seeing as how the next few weeks are full of exams for me I wanted to get another chapter out soon. I hope you enjoyed! If you wouldn't mind leaving some feedback, I'd be really thankful. Till next chapter. - thefourtheenthmusician


	6. vivant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's short reprieve after suffering a harsh blight in the infernal realm.

Allen felt like he was floating. There was nothing grounding him to reality and it scared him.

He had a purpose.

He remembered growing up that they all told him constantly.

**You have a purpose.**

**You’re special.**

Until suddenly he wasn’t anymore. Suddenly his mother was kicking him out onto the street and things were trying to kill him 

_Allen!_

He had a reason to live.

_Young contender._

He had to fight.

Allen’s eyes opened slowly. His surroundings were a dimly lit white room with the door slightly ajar. He was lying on his side on a soft bed, a blanket pulled over him.

His spread his wings instinctively and hissed when he felt the aching pain in them. 

Despite the plush blanket, Allen felt cold deep in his core. He pushed himself up slowly, as to not hurt himself, but it still stung when his arms took his weight. 

He dropped back onto the bed face first with his wings curling tightly over him.

The door opened more and in walked his father and Mask with relieved looks on their faces.

“How did I get here?”

“You don’t remember?” His father shut the door behind them and strode over to where Allen was still trying to push himself up. “Stay on the bed, little one.” Allen smiled a bit at the nickname. 

“I remember Hell,” He ignored the rush of dread at the thought and focused instead on his father’s comforting presence. “The tiefling girl,” He finally gathered enough strength to push himself up and his father helped him settle. “Is she alright?” 

“She’s fine,” Mask spoke from where he stood against the white wall. “I spoke with her, she sends her best wishes.”

“Right,” Allen’s wings spread as he moved over to the side of the bed. Instead of they’re bright white they were just a bit ashy. “I need to speak with the council.”

“You’re in no state to be demanding an audience with them,” His father argued.

“Let him speak, Alastair.” 

His father glared at the god but motioned for Allen to keep talking. When he told them about Damian and Loviatar’s plan, Allen was surprised to see how calm they were.

“I’ll be honest, Allen. We’ve all had our suspicions,” Mask tossed a black leather bag to Alistair. “Don’t let him touch it,” He warned them but Alastair huffed and held out the items away from Allen’s face. Even though he couldn’t see anything strange about them, he held out his hand while his father and his patron locked eyes. 

He yelped in pain and drew his hand back, the tips of his wings darkening to a foggy black.

“Are you alright?” Alistair held the items back, grabbing Allen’s hand with his, Mask took them without a word and with the snap of his fingers, they disappeared into nothing. 

“Sorry,” He hissed, wings twitching giving away the pain that was spreading. “Cursed items? They’re powerful too, did Loviatar…” He didn’t finish, trailing off when he noticed a shadow at the door. 

In strode Eldath, her white gown trailing behind her and her caramel brown hair cascading down her back. She had a small frown on her face. Alastair was quick to bow but kept his grip on Allen’s hand. 

“Please, old friend,” Her voice was soft yet firm. “Sit next to your son,” She nodded at Mask and went over to Allen’s side, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. Allen bowed his head in shock, wings curled tightly against his back as to not bother her. “You’ve fought hard, young aasimar, and yet you’re still so pure,” Allen flushed. “May I see your wings?” 

He hesitated but slowly stretched them out, the tips that had gone a foggy black had lightened ever so slightly and the ashy tone disappeared as Eldath brushed the bad of her hand against the feathers. They weren’t the usual brilliant white but the ache had gone away. 

“Take this as what you will but I didn’t think you’d survive,” Allen tightened his grip on his father’s hand. 

“Now, Eldath,” Mask’s tone was teasing but there was something akin to anger laced into it. “That isn’t something you want to be saying to a champion,” Allen startled, wings fluttering in shock.

“What?” Alastair gave Mask a look that the aasimar couldn’t decipher but the words were still processing. “I passed? How? I nearly died!”

“You’ve proven more than successful in your life,” Eldath spoke softly, continuing to brush her hands against Allen’s wings. “When we lost our visual on you it could only mean you were taken from the material plane to someplace we don’t have eyes,” _The Infernal Plane went without saying._ “You weren’t supposed to survive that. Most of the gods had given up on you but of course, Tyr, Mask and your father wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“Let’s not forget Helm,” Mask continued. “He was critical in Allen’s rescue, your friends as well.”

“Are they -” Allen didn’t know how to continue. 

“Awfully frightened even though we swore you’d be fine.” Eldath stood a small smile on her face. A weight felt like it’d been lifted and the pain in his wings had disappeared. He glanced back, wings a bright, blinding white, but there were some golden feathers as well. “Keep those safe,” Eldath warned. “They’re quite the handy ingredient for spells.” Then she walked out, footsteps silent.

“I’m a champion,” He whispered, feeling giddy. Allen leaned his head against his father's shoulder. “I do still need to speak with the council,” He continued, trying to ignore how exhausted he felt. 

“We’ll tell them what you’ve seen, you focus on resting. We’ll let your friends in here three at most at a time.”

“Tell Lavi I’m okay,” Allen muttered when he’d laid back down, humming when he felt his father's hand run down his wing.

He was asleep before he could hear his father chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? 
> 
> Hi, hello. Sorry, it's been a while. There's been a lot of juggling between work and school and hours and my own dnd campaign and for me it's not an excuse but I do feel as though I need to give a reason. Nevertheless, this fic won't be dying but as it was loosely based on the canon world my old dm handed off to me to do as I please I feel the need to expand and explore even though I realize it's probably not gonna be in the actual story. Oh well.
> 
> Anyways I do hope you enjoy! As always leave any feedback/criticism/anything behind as it helps me quite a bit. 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Wards of Divinity. I had fun writing it and would really appreciate some feedback in any way. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> \- The14thmusician


End file.
